1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a suspended ceiling system and, more particularly, to a clip for fastening together elements of a suspended ceiling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,811,036 and 2,921,464 disclose that it is not novel to provide clip structures for fastening together elements of a suspended ceiling system.
The invention herein is directed to a specific type of clip fastening together a support structure and ceiling panel of a specific configuration.